1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiple tool support block which may be supported on a standard machining system by a tool post or by any other suitable support mechanism. This invention also concerns a multiple tool support block having an internal coolant supply system for delivery of coolant fluid flow from the support block to a plurality of machine tools that are releasably and adjustably mounted to the support block. The present invention also concerns a tool post mounted multi-tool support block having coolant supply thereto via an internal coolant supply system of the tool post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple tool support blocks is well known in the machining industry. Support blocks having a plurality of tool support stations can be releasably mounted to a machining system in any suitable manner. Each of the tool support stations typically is defined by a tool support receptacle within which a shank portion of a machine tool is located and secured by suitable retainer members. Each machine tool is typically releasably retained in its operating position by means of set screws or any other type of retention system.
Typically each machine tool comprises a shank having a configuration for precision fit within a tool support receptacle and a cutter support head having a cutter support seat to which is releasably retained a metal cutting insert. When a metal cutting insert has become worn or damaged by a machining process, it is released and removed from the cutter support seat and replaced with a new or renovated metal cutting insert.
Multiple tool support blocks are at times supported by dove-tail support connections wherein a tool support block is provided with an internal or external dove-tail mount and a tool holder is provided with the opposite of an internal or external dove-tail mount. The tool holder is then provided with a tool support receptacle or tool mounting device, thus permitting one or more tool holders to be efficiently supported and adjusted to suit the character of the machining operation that is involved.
During machining operations, metal cutting inserts typically generate significant heat that varies according to the features of a machining operation, including the type of metal being machined, the depth or thickness of the machining cuts being made and the speed at which machining takes place. To minimize the effects of heat that typically occurs at the machining interface of the metal cutting inserts with the workpiece, a constant flow of coolant fluid is typically applied to the machining interface during a machining operation. Machining systems are provided with a coolant supply having a pump to supply coolant under desired pressure and conduits to conduct the coolant from the pump discharge to the metal cutting interfaces. In the case of tool support blocks for multiple metal cutting tools, a coolant delivery conduit is typically provided for each metal cutting tool. Since the tools are supported by a single tool support block, the replaceable metal cutting inserts of the machine tools are typically located a substantial distance from the pump discharge. Long and flexible coolant delivery conduits are typically provided to span the distance from the pump discharge to the metal cutting interfaces of the various machine tools. In the case of medium to high coolant supply pressures the long and flexible coolant delivery conduits tend to whip about as the coolant is jetted to the various metal cutting interfaces and by the vibration that occurs during the machining process. At times these long and flexible coolant delivery tubes can become moved by the reaction to coolant pressure discharge or machining vibration to the point that one or more of the metal cutting inserts can become starved of coolant fluid and become overheated. The unusual buildup of heat at the machining interface causes significant and severe wear of the metal cutting inserts, requiring frequent cutter replacement thus detracting from the efficiency and accuracy of the machining operation. It is desirable therefore to provide a multi-tool support block having an efficient and reliable coolant delivery system to the various machine tools that are supported and used during machining. It is also desirable to provide a multi-tool support block having a coolant supply system that provides for efficient delivery of coolant to multiple metal cutting interfaces via a plurality of relative short and easily positioned coolant delivery conduits that receive coolant fluid flow from internal fluid passages of the multiple tool support block. It is also desirable to provide for coolant fluid supply to the multiple tool support block via internal coolant fluid supply passages of a tool post mechanism.